Scarred Hearts
by Mrs.Malfoy77
Summary: Draco broke Hermione's heart and she disappeared off the face of the earth. Four years later Hermione returns with a secret and a plan for revenge. Will she succeed with her plan or will she lose her heart to the enemy all over again? Rated M. Multi chapter story will probably have around 20 chapters when completed. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Scarred Hearts

**AN: I wanted to do a story with Hermione having a darker side to her so here it is! I hope you enjoy it :) This has been edited and re-posted because of a review i got so thank you DoriSG1994, I hope this is better and easier to read :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Prologue

Hermione and Draco had been dating for two years, there was speculation everywhere about an engagement between the pair but Hermione just laughed it off with friends and that was exactly what she was doing on the day of August 9th. She was over at Harry and Ginny's house having a catch up over afternoon tea, it was as normal a day as any. She said her goodbyes to her friends around 4 and apparated home to the little two-story house that she and Draco shared.

"Draco, I'm home." Hermione said as she took off her coat and hung it in the hall closet. Draco walked out from the study to face her in the hallway his face full of defeat. "What's wrong hunny?" Hermione asked stepping forward, Draco stepped back.

"Hermione….. I don't know how to say this but… this isn't working, we aren't working. I think we should breakup." Hermione looked down as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Whatever Draco, keep your apologies to yourself. There worthless just like you." Hermione screamed, she knew it was low but she was so upset that she didn't care. She stormed upstairs and packed all her things shrinking them down before going down stairs and retrieving her coat from the closet. Draco was still standing in the same spot and Hermione turned to him again. "I don't ever want to see you again." And with those last words she apparated back to Harry and Ginny's house.

They were of course shocked to see Hermione back on their doorstep crying her eyes out, a shrunken suitcase in hand but they waited until she had calmed down before trying to talk to her about it. When she told them about what had happened Harry offered to go over and have a 'word' with Malfoy but Hermione told him not to bother, that it wouldn't do any good.

Hermione stayed with Harry and Ginny crying herself to sleep every night for two weeks and then one night they didn't hear her crying and thought she must be starting to get over him. When they went to check on her on the morning they realised that they were wrong, the reason they hadn't heard her crying was because she hadn't been in her room last night, she was gone and all she had left them was a note.

_To Harry and Ginny,_

_I had to leave, I could no longer be a burden on your shoulders. I am not going to tell you where I am going and I'm also not going to come back, at least not for a while. Thanks for being there for me._

_Hermione._

The news of Hermione and Draco's break up was kept to close family and friends but as the news of Hermione's disappearance broke so did the news about the break up. It spread through the wizarding world like wildfire, everyone was talking about it. Some saying they knew it was a matter of time and other saying they thought they would last forever. The story of their break up and Hermione's disappearance even made the front page of the Daily Prophet, although it didn't exactly radiate truth.

**WAR HEROINES BREAKS MALFOY HEIR'S HEART**

Story by Rita Skeeter

_It has been confirmed today that the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger has officially ended. My sources have told me that the pair broke up due to Ms Granger's indiscretions. Along with the allegations of an affair I also have a confirmed sighting of Ms Granger with a mystery man in muggle London on the day of her disappearance. Is it a coincidence or did she leave Draco Malfoy for her mystery lover? The whereabouts of Hermione Granger are unknown at the current time. Harry and Ginny Potter deny that she was having an affair and say that they are certain that she will return when she is ready. Mr Malfoy was unavailable to comment on this story. _

Chapter 1

_4 years later_

Draco POV

"Good morning Mister Malfoy" I nod at my secretary and continue toward my office but before I can get there my secretary starts speaking again. "There is a woman in your office waiting for you." This is unusual.

"What is her name?" I ask, usually I don't get surprise visitors.

"She wouldn't tell me." Alarm bells go off in my head but I hide my emotions.

"Thank you Amanda." I turn and walk into my office not sure what to expect. I am completely thrown when I see the gorgeous brunette leaning on my desk facing me, her cold eyes glaring at me. "Who are you?" I ask rather impolitely, she just smirks at me.

"Why Draco it's only been four years, surely you haven't forgotten me already." My eyes widen, it's Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" I ask hesiatating a little as I don't know what she wants.

"Well isn't it obvious, i wanted to say hi and tell you that I'm back." She smirks and i begin to get more worried whilst i try to figure out what she really wants. "See you around." She says walking past me. As Hermione leaves my office I swear that I hear her whisper 'watch your back.' But I can't be sure. Her reappearance in my life worries me and I stand for an unknown amount of time in the same spot as when she left, staring at the space where she had been.

Eventually I regain my composure and go to my seat behind my desk still thinking about Hermione. I don't know what to do. Where has she been the last four years? And more importantly, why has she come back?

She has changed so much in the last four years, she's colder and she just doesn't seem anything like her old self, I can't understand it, has something happened to her maybe? I think I need to pay a visit to the Potters, they won't be happy to see me but I needed some information. Flooing into their living room I remember a very important fact, its 10 o'clock on a Thursday, Potter would be at work. I suppose it doesn't matter too much since She Potter will be here, as if she can here me thinking about her she walks into the room, seeing me her eyes grow cold and she glares at me.

"Malfoy, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" she practically yells at me. I put up my hands in surrender.

"I just wanted to come talk to you about Hermione." I state simply.

"What about her?" she asks hesitantly.

"Well I just had a visit from her." Surprise flashes across Ginny's face and she sits down on the couch. "Judging from your face you didn't even know she was back." She shakes her head, _damn._ "Have you been in contact with her at all these last four years?" I ask starting to feel really defeated since obviously Ginny knew nothing about this.

"No we sent her letters and we know she got them but she never replied." I shake my head and turn on my heel heading back toward the floo since I was getting nothing by being here. "Draco wait." I turn to see that Ginny is on her feet again looking reluctant. "Was she ok?" she asks quietly. I can tell that the fact that her best friend is back and hasn't come to visit has hurt her so I decide just to be honest.

"She's….. different." She tilts her head to the side questioningly and I try to explain better. "She's cold, like she has no emotion." She starts to tear up and I feel bad, _why couldn't I just lie and keep her happy?_ "Maybe she was just like that with me, she'll probably be different with you, don't worry." Ginny nods her head silently.

"So what did you come here to ask me? You obviously thought I would know the answer." I sigh, I doubt Ginny will know but I decide to ask anyway.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew if something had happened to her that would affect her and change her this much but you don't." I smile sadly and for a minute I think back to the relationship I had with Hermione and how much I loved -_correction love_- her. I wish I had never dumped her but I didn't have a choice. Ginny seems to know what I'm thinking and the stare she is giving me is creeping me out a little, it's like she is trying to read my soul. "It was good to see you again Ginny. I have to go now." She nods and I walk over to the floo, going back to Malfoy Industries.

**AN: Please review :) Constructive critism always welcome but no hate or you will be blocked or something like that :) Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I awake to the sun streaming through the blinds in my room and quickly get up throwing on my silk dressing gown. As I leave the room to make coffee I turn back around to take a look at the sleeping man in my bed, my boyfriend Blaise Zabini. Blaise has been a good friend to me over the last four years and I know that being with him is cruel because I don't really love him. Actually I don't know how real my feelings are for him but I know that deep down a part of me is only with him because I know how much it will hurt Draco. I turn my coffee machine on and stare out the window while it gets made, I am so distracted by the bird outside that it isn't until Blaise snakes an arm around my stomach that I notice his presence.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispers in my ear, I smile.

"Morning." He grabs my hips and turns me around, he locks his lips with mine and I snake my arms around his neck. The coffee maker makes a noise indicating that it's done and I pull myself away from Blaise to make the coffees, I hand one to Blaise and walk into the lounge room and turn on the TV to the news channel. Just as I'm about to sit down I hear an owl tapping at the kitchen window quickly followed by Blaise yelling, "I'll get it". I sit down and Blaise brings in The Daily Prophet. "Anything interesting?" I ask.

"You made the front page." I smile and take the paper from his hands to read the article.

**HERMIONE GRANGER SPOTTED IN DIAGON ALLEY**

Story by Rita Skeeter

_The whereabouts of Miss Granger have been relatively unknown for the last four years but yesterday she was spotted in Diagon Alley buying the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History. We were unable to get a hold of the Potter's to ask if Miss Granger has returned for good or if it is a quick visit. Either way I'm sure her presence in town will ruffle some feathers, especially those of her ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy (now married to Astoria Malfoy) whom she walked out on four years ago._

"Why is it that every time I make the front page it's mostly lies?" I wonder aloud. Suddenly I get a brilliant idea. "Blaise I think I'm going to do an exclusive interview with the Prophet. Its about time people heard my side of the story." He nods.

"I think that's a great idea babe."

"Mind if I mention our relationship?" I ask casually.

"Of course not, it's about time you were ready to go public." I smile, looks like I've got something to do today.

An hour later and I'm showered and dressed ready to go into the office where the prophet is written. I apparate over and walk in, I go up to the secretary and ask if I can speak to someone about an article.

"What about Rita Skeeter?" the secretary asks.

"No, all she prints is lies, I want someone reliable who will tell my story accurately." She looks confused for a minute.

"Your story..?" She asks hesitantly.

"Yes, my story." I snap. "After all I'm Hermione Granger." I watch her eyes widen in shock and then she looks at her computer again.

"How about…. Ella McLane?" I think about it for a second.

"Will she write my story exactly how I want it written?" the secretary nods. "Fine." She nods and goes to an office door knocking on it before she enters, she comes back out and ushers for me to go inside. I stride confidently in and she closes the door behind me. A woman only a little older than me is sitting behind a big oak desk and she looks up as the door closes.

"Miss Granger" She greets. "Please take a seat." She points toward the seat in front of her desk and I sit down crossing one leg over the over. "Ashley tells me that you want to do a story." I am confused for a second before I realise Ashley is the secretary.

"She is correct, I want my version of events over what happened with Draco out there and I want full truth not one of those lie full articles that Rita Skeeter writes. If you change one thing I say I will sue you, do you understand?" She looks a little scared before she nods her composure back. "Good, now shall we begin?"

Leaving the Daily Prophet office an hour later I feel accomplished and extremely happy at the way it has turned out, I read over the article quickly and liked it. Tomorrow morning should be fun.

The next morning I am waiting at the window for the owl to deliver the paper, it finally arrives and I look at it smiling, I've made the front page again and at least there are some truths in this article, well apart from the part about me writing an autobiography but I chose to lie about that bit.

**HERMIONE GRANGER OPENS UP: MY HEART BREAK, MY LIFE AND MY NEW LOVE**

Story by Ella McLane

_Hermione Granger sat down with me yesterday to finally get her side of the story out, after four years of silence we finally get an insight into her life and it wasn't anything like I expected. The first thing she wanted to be very clear about was the fact that Draco Malfoy dumped her not the other way around and also that she never cheated on him. She told me that she was so heartbroken after Mr Malfoy broke up with her that she had to leave London because she couldn't stand to be around all the places that had memories of her and Mr Malfoy. She travelled the world from Egypt to Australia, which is where she rekindled her friendship with her current boyfriend Blaise Zabini. They have been dating for one year and have recently moved in together to a flat in London, she informed me that they are both very happy and in love. Miss Granger hopes that this interview will stop the lies being printed in newspapers and that paparazzi will leave her and her boyfriend alone as they rebuild there lives in Wizarding London. She also wishes to inform readers that she is in the process of writing an autobiography to get her full story out in the public eye._

**AN: I will be updating this story every second week until I have finished another story that I have so until then sorry about the wait between chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 3

Hermione POV

I hear the whoosh of the floo and look up from my spot on the couch, stepping out of the floo is a very angry looking Draco. He looks at me and I smile.

"What is this Hermione?" I look at what he's holding up, it's the Daily Prophet. I pretend to think about it.

"It's a Daily Prophet Draco." He gives me a greasy and I just laugh at him.

"You know that's not what I mean." He says stony faced.

"Nope afraid I don't." I smirk at him and he just gets angrier and angrier.

"YOU'RE DATING MY BEST FRIEND!" He yells at me.

"Oh, am I?" I ask, faking innocence. His eyes narrow into slits and I just look at him, triumph on my face.

"You're doing this on purpose, this is some sort of stupid payback for dumping you four years ago." He spits.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy, I love Blaise, but if it was payback it'd be working." I stand up and walk around him, heading to my room. "You know where the floo is." I laugh but stop when he grabs my hand, he turns me around and slams me into the wall. I look directly into his eyes and smirk.

"Hermione, stop this now." We are so close we that our foreheads are practically touching, I don't reply and he starts to shake me. "Hermione!" He yells but before he can say or do anything else he is pulled off me by Blaise and thrown to the floor, Blaise leans down and punches Draco in the nose making it bleed.

"How dare you touch my girlfriend like that Malfoy." He walks over to me, I'm back on the couch, trying to hide my smirk and look concerned and shaken. "You ok babe?" he asks me taking my hand, I let tears start to form in my eyes.

"I'm fine." He nods and goes back over to Draco, pulling him to his feet.

"I'll be back in a minute." I don't ask where he's going but I can guess it's the ministry as there leaving I give Draco a look that clearly says, _have fun._ Blaise is back in less than five minutes and I haven't moved from the couch, wanting to know what happened.

"What happened? Where did you take Malfoy?" I ask when he sits next to me on the couch.

"To the ministry, he's been locked up and will probably go on trial for assault or something." I can tell he is stressed and unhappy so I put my arms around him and rub his back soothingly.

"I can drop the charges if you want." I suggest and his head snaps up, a question in his eyes. "He's your best friend Blaise." I say in way of explanation.

"No he's not, he never should have done that to you Hermione." I smile a sad smile and he sighs. "I'm going to go tell his mum what happened, she deserves to know." I nod agreeing and as soon as he's gone I get changed and make my way to the Prophet, looks like I will be making the front page for a third day in a row.

Apparating home I find Ginny and Harry in my living room, I stare at them shocked until Blaise walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek, I look into his eyes questioningly.

"I ran into Harry and Ginny when I was getting some things, I remembered what you said about wanting to reconnect with your friends so I thought I would invite them over and surprise you so… surprise!" He says awkwardly, I smile at him in reassurance. "Ok, I'll go make some tea." He walks out and leaves Harry and Ginny just staring at me.

"Hi guys." I smile slowly. I really have missed them but in all honestly I hadn't really thought I would see them so soon.

"Hermione." Ginny whispers. "Are you ok?" I tilt my head not understanding her question but then I remember she's been with Blaise for the last however long.

"Blaise told you about Draco." She looks down so I look over to Harry and he smiles a sad smile confirming my statement. "I'm fine." I say answering her question. "He just didn't like that I had gone to the paper with the truth." They nod.

"We had figured that. Hermione we're really glad your back and we hope that this stuff with Draco doesn't make you want to leave." I smile to myself, everyone is already turning on Draco and I didn't even plan this. Harry and Ginny hopefully just think I'm smiling at what Harry just said.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." I smirk, I see Harry and Ginny give each other a look and mentally slap myself for the slip up. Thankfully Blaise chooses to that exact moment to walk in with the tea. "Thank you hunny." I give him a quick kiss and sit on the couch, he sits next to me. "So what's been happening in the four years since I was last here?" I ask trying to smile my friendliest smile.

We spent the next three hours talking about the last four years and when they eventually left I had a massive headache from all the information I had just found out. As they were leaving I could tell they were thinking about something and I couldn't help worrying about what had happened earlier, it wasn't something the 'old' Hermione would do and they knew it. I was so worried that I rushed the goodbyes and quickly went inside to my study, I walked over to my desk and looked down at the files on it there are newspaper clippings from the last four years all about Draco scattered everywhere. Screaming I throw them all off and collapse to the floor in a heap crying, a slideshow of memories flashing in my head.

_*Flashback*_

_Grey eyes staring up at me._

_Smiling face._

_Strolling in the park._

_Tears. _

_*End of flashback*_

Blaise runs in and looks at me sadly. "Hermione, are you ok?" he asks placing me in his lap as I continue to cry.

"I'm fine Blaise, I just…." Another wave of emotion hits me and I push my head into the crook of his neck seeking comfort.

"Hermione you are not dealing with this, you need to get help." I jump out of his lap and he stands, I glare at him.

"I'm fine Blaise, I'm dealing with it, I've _dealt _with it" I yell, he winces slightly.

"No you haven't because if you had I wouldn't walk into your study to see you crumpled in a heap crying." I continue to glare at him and then something he says sinks into my mind, _he's in my study! _

"I promise to deal with it. Now get out of my study, you know you're not allowed in here." He hesitates.

"Hermione you can't change the past, you need to deal with this so you can move on with your life." He smiles sadly at me and something insides me snap.

"BLAISE! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW ALL THIS?" I yell at the top of my voice, he looks like he is about to reply but I cut him off. "Just get out." I sigh rubbing my eyes as I feel a stress headache beginning to build in my temples, he looks helplessly at me before he finally nods and walks out. I sink to the floor to clean up the newspaper articles thankful that Blaise didn't see them and knowing that I will have to be more careful with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco POV

I cant believe that I'm in jail. This is so different to where I was in my life last year, actually thinking back I know exactly where I was on this date last year, with Blaise.

_*Flashback*  
"Cheers to us!" Blaise yells as he raises his glass, I just laugh. Lately Blaise has been so happy and although he hasn't told me anything I think a girl has to be involved. I clink my glass with his and we both turn to look out over the gardens of Malfoy Manor._

_ "So, who's the new girl?" I ask smirking when his face falls. "I'm your best friend I know these things." Just as he opens his mouth a patronus flies between us, an otter, it looks familiar but I cant place it. I realise that it hasn't said its message and the sender probably did a spell or jinx so that it wouldn't say the message until Blaise was alone, whoever sent that patronus must have been smart. I stand up and leave so Blaise can hear his message. "Come get me when its finished." I say slapping Blaise on the shoulder, he nods. A minute or so after I leave Blaise alone he comes in a sad panicked look on his face._

_ "I need to go away for a week or two. I'll um let you know but I have to go. Bye." And before I have a chance to say anything he is gone leaving me to think over the last ten minutes to try and figure out what's going on._

_*End flashback*_

Snapping out of my thoughts I realise that I never found out where Blaise went that evening, I asked him but he always avoided the topic and I eventually dropped the subject but thinking back on it, _Hermione's patronus is an otter,_ the sudden realisation hits me like a hammer to the head. It all makes sense, it was around the time they got together after all but what could have made Blaise so sad? I decide that I need to find out what it was, so next time I see Blaise I'll ask him about it, well if I ever see Blaise again.

...

Hemione POV

**DRACO MALFOY ON TRIAL**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_My sources have confirmed that as of yesterday morning Draco Malfoy has been locked up in the ministry for assault charges against his ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger. While we are unsure of what actually happened between them but we do know that Mr. Malfoy will stand trial on Thursday._

I cant help the triumphant smile that's plastered on my face as I finish reading the short article that made the front page of the Prophet. Looking at it again I decide that on Thursday morning I will drop the charges but until then I will play it up a little, adding fuel to the media fire.

Blaise walks in behind me and I turn giving him a sad smile.

"Morning." I say wrapping my hands around his neck and giving him a quick but enthusiastic kiss. After our fight yesterday I quickly made it up to him and apologised for lashing out at him.

"Morning Hermione. How are you feeling today?" His questioning eyes land on me and I know immediately that he's not talking about yesterday.

"I'm fine Blaise." I say defiantly, he nods but his eyes show that he doesn't believe me. Before he can say anything I cut him off. "Don't Blaise." I warn and I hear him sigh.

"No Hermione you don't." I look into his eyes again before turning on my heel and walking away, before I can even reach the door to our room Blaise has spoken and is right behind me. "I know what day it is and you cant keep running from this." I stop but don't turn around. "I'm concerned about you Hermione." He whispers, at this I turn and look him in the eyes to see that he has tears threatening to escape.

"Don't be Blaise, I'm fine and I've _been_ fine all year. Actually I'm sick of telling you how fine I am. So drop it." I say taking his hand and giving it as gentle squeeze before dropping it.

"Hermione I know you keep saying that your fine and I would believe you if I didn't see the little signs and emotions you try to hide. Your so strong Hermione and this hit us both hard and its not a sign of weakness if you admit your upset."

"Blaise I said drop it." He steps closer and I glare at him.

"Not until you admit to yourself how much your hurting." I shake my head and step back.

"Blaise I'm not hurting anymore, I'm fine." My glare gets even colder when I see the look of disbelief cloud his features.

"Hermione it's the one year anniversary of our first kiss, I remember how distraught you were on this exact date one year ago. If you saw yourself through my eyes you would understand my concern for you, especially on this day. So please open up to me."

"Blaise I'm getting really tired of talking about this to you, there is nothing to open up about." I'm trying so hard to keep my temper in check and I see a change in Blaise's eyes thinking that he's finally given up on his crusade for emotions I turn back around to go to our bedroom but I forget that nothing is that easy with Blaise.

"Ok if there's nothing to open up about and your completely fine then we should go to Australia tonight." All the air feels like its been knocked out of my lungs and it takes me a moment to recover.

"I cant tonight I have plans with Ginny." I whisper without turning around. He takes my hand but I still refuse to turn around.

"Cancel with Ginny and come with me to Australia, I need your support." He says evenly. I know this is just another ploy to get me to face my emotions and I'm not going to let him win.

"Sorry Blaise but you're a big boy so I'm sure you can handle this on your own." He sighs and walks away knowing that I'm not going to budge on this issue. As soon as he's out of earshot I run into our bedroom and lock the door before collapsing in a heap for the second time in two days. Why does he have to keep bringing it up? Why cant he leave me alone?

_*Flashback*_

_I immediately send a patronus to Blaise and within minutes he is standing before me in my living room. As soon as I see him I burst into tears and he quickly pulls me into his arms._

_ "It's all going to be alright Hermione shh.." He whispers in my ear, while trying to soothe me. I look up into his eyes before I sit up straight. I suddenly have the clearest mind and all I want to do is kiss him, to distract myself from this pain if only for a night. I slowly lean in and Blaise does the same, eventually our lips meet and its an explosion of emotion; hate, desperation, sadness but most of all comfort. About half way through the kiss I realise that I'm manipulating the feelings I know Blaise has for me and to me he's just a distraction but I cant stop myself and I know I'll regret this in the morning._

_*End flashback*_

**AN: What is Hermiones secret? ;) haha I hope you like it and I will try and update again soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter..**

Chapter 5

Hermione POV

"Hi, I'm here to drop the charges against Draco Malfoy." I say slowly and clearly to the 40-something-year-old wizard cop standing in front of me.

"Sorry ma'am but the charges can only be dropped by the victim of the attack." He tries to explain politely.

"I am the victim of the attack." I state clearly, starting to get annoyed by the stupidity of this man. He walks away and comes back with a file that I assume is Draco's.

"It says in this file that the victim of the attack was Ms Hermione Granger." I nod but he still does nothing and I have to fight the urge to slap some sense into him.

"Yes, that's me." He looks shocked but quickly regains his composure.

"I'm so sorry Ms Granger, I didn't realise it was you because you look so different to your picture." I nod trying to keep a polite smile on my face.

"So can I drop the charges please?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure there's just some paperwork you need to fill out but before you do that I need to ask you; are you sure you want to drop the charges against Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm positive." I say clearly, he gives me a sad smile but goes to get the paperwork and ten minutes later I'm out of the building and on my way to Malfoy Industries to welcome Draco back from jail.

…

I walk straight into Draco's office because his secretary is out to lunch, he isn't here yet so he must have gone home to change but knowing him he will definitely come back to work today after a few days away from the office. I sit on his desk facing the door and sure enough not even twenty minutes later I hear footsteps approaching the door. I smile as he walks in and freezes before he turns around and closes the door.

"How was jail Draco?" I ask smirking. He looks irritated and I can tell he is trying to control his temper.

"It was fine, I had a lot of time to think actually." I cock an eyebrow at this and continue to smirk. "I was going to ask Blaise about this but since you're here and I know you were also involved I'll just ask you." I look at him curiously and he continues. "One year and one day ago exactly Blaise received a patronus from you while he was with me. I obviously couldn't hear it because you put some sort of spell on it but afterwards he was very upset and he took two weeks off work…" I start to panic, what does he know? "… and I was just wondering what happened that night?" _oh good he doesn't know anything!_

"I don't even know what night you're talking about Malfoy and what makes you think you have the right to know?" I say impassively while I stand.

"Do you know what Hermione? I think you know exactly what happened on the night I'm talking about but you just don't want to tell me." I smile.

"Malfoy, your right I do know what you're talking about and I don't want to tell you or have to so I'm not going to because it's none of your business. Bye." I say going to walk past him.

"Bye Hermione. Actually when will Blaise be home?" I stop and turn back around.

"Malfoy I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Besides, he doesn't want to see you." I say glaring at him.

"I don't really care if he wants to see me or not, I have something very important to ask him." He glares back and I realise he is going to ask Blaise about that night, luckily I know Blaise won't tell him anything so I smirk.

"Blaise won't tell you anything more than I have."

"What makes you so sure? He's my best friend after all." He states, at this I full on smile.

"Because as you have already worked out I'm involved and he promised he wouldn't say anything to anyone but ill give you some information, yesterday was our one year anniversary so I guess that sort of tells you how the night ended." I wink at him and he walks behind his desk. "Oh and about him being your best friend, well…. He knew where I was the whole four years I was away and visited me at least three times a week, and he never told you, so he definitely wont tell you what happened that night." His eyes bulge and mouth gapes open, obviously disbelieving this situation.

"Out of everyone you could of told, Ginny, Harry, Ron, you told Blaise where you were going?" he questions and I just smile.

"Yeah, remember the article that claimed that I left London with a mystery man? Well I guess he wasn't such a mystery after all." With that I leave Draco's office the biggest smile on my face knowing that I have just dropped a bombshell on him and he won't take it well.

Draco POV

I can't believe Hermione, she can't just drop something like that and then leave. I need to visit the Potters again. Arriving in the living room I see Harry in the doorway and he immediately points his wand at me, I put my hands up in a non-threatening manor and then realise that everyone still thinks I'm in jail.

"Hermione dropped the charges." I explain simply, he nods but doesn't put his wand down.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asks venom in his voice.

"Well I was hoping to talk to Ginny about something but I suppose you'll do." I say and out of no where Ginny appears. "Or I could talk to both of you." Ginny nods and sits on the couch motioning for Harry to do the same. He puts his wand down but doesn't relax.

"What is it Draco?" Ginny asks softly.

"Well, I've just had another visit from Hermione and this one was well…. More informative than the last." Ginny opens her mouth to speak but I put my hand up motioning for her not to interrupt me. "She told me that Blaise knew where she was the whole four years she was 'missing' and visited her three times a week at least, he was the mystery man she got seen fleeing with." They look shocked.

"Blaise knew the whole time where she was?!" Ginny shouts, I nod at her and her face almost matches the colour of her hair. "I was so worried and he knew that, why didn't he say something?" Ginny wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"I don't know but I do know something else." They both nod for me to continue. "While I was in jail last night I was thinking back to where I was last year and I remembered something. Exactly one year ago yesterday Blaise and I were drinking when he got a patronus, he was so upset and took two weeks off work anyway Hermione just told me that was the same night they got together. I think something happened that night because I have never seen Blaise so upset, it might also explain the change in Hermione." They nod seeing my point.

"I hate to admit this Malfoy but I think your right." Harry admits a grim smile on his face.

"The problem now is how do we find out what happened?" I ask starting to pace as I think.

"Why don't we just ask Blaise?" Ginny suggests.

"We cant, Hermione has him wrapped around her finger he wont tell us anything otherwise we would of known where she was the whole time."

"That makes sense. Even the other day when we went to visit Hermione, and it was just us and him, he wouldn't tell us much so I doubt he'll tell us something that's obviously pretty big." Harry states.

"I have an idea but I don't think either of you will like it." I say causing their full attention to be back on me. "We could slip Blaise some Veritaserum and then ask him." I finish just above a whisper refusing to meet their eyes because I know they'll be against it.

"Malfoy, that's pretty extreme, why don't we try a few other things first before doing that? Sadly though I think it may be the only way." Harry says, surprising me that he would even consider doing it. I nod my head and decide I probably should leave now.

"I better go back to work but thanks for listening and maybe helping out. It will be easier with you two on my side because well Blaise isn't talking to me right now." They nod and I floo back to my office so I can think of some ways to find out what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco POV

Drowning my sorrows at the leaky cauldron that night I just couldn't get my thoughts off of Hermione. Was I the one who changed her when I dumped her or was it on this mystery night when Blaise was so upset by something? I wish I could figure it out but my brain is just running around in circles so, looking for a distraction I look around and see a tall brunette with blue eyes looking at me, usually when I catch a woman looking at me they turn away immediately but this woman just kept looking. This woman slightly reminded me of Hermione apart from the fact that her eyes and facial features were different and she also had quite a few inches on her. Thinking what the hell, I smile at her and she slowly makes her way over.

"Feel like buying a lonely woman a drink?" She asks as soon as she reaches me, I like it when girls are blunt and I smile at her.

"Sure, what are you drinking?" I ask flashing her the Malfoy smirk.

"Firewhiskey." She states staring at me again, I look at her surprised by her choice.

"Not many women drink firewhiskey." I state. "Are you sure you don't want wine or butterbeer?"

"Trust me, I can handle my alcohol, it's you who should worry." She winks at me. "I'm Rose." She holds out her hand and I gladly take it. Our drinks arrive and I hand it to her.

"I'm Draco and I think we should make a toast." She smirks and I wonder if I look that good when I smirk. "To new friends." I say and she smiles.

"That was very cheesy Draco." She laughs and I love the sound, it sounds familiar but I can't place it so I give up. I realise that I was pretty tipsy when I first spotted her and after only half an hour with her I'm drunk and I seem to have completely forgotten about my wife because I'm flirting so much and everyone is giving me looks. Fifty minutes after meeting her we are in a hotel room, she wasn't the easiest to convince but she also wasn't the hardest. I awake in the morning and she is gone and she didn't even leave a note, guess I won't be seeing her again but for me that's not too unusual. Getting dressed and apparating into my study I almost have a heart attack.

"Mother, you scared me. What are you doing in my study?" I ask curiously.

"Waiting for you of course, Draco how could you have been so stupid, this is already your second marriage and now you've gone and screwed it up just like the last one!" She practically yells, I look at her confused, how does she know about last night? As if guessing my thoughts she throws something at me which I catch reflexively, it's a Daily Prophet and you guessed it I'm on the front page.

**CAUGHT AGAIN! WILL HE EVER LEARN?**

By Rita Skeeter

_Draco Malfoy has once again been caught with another woman and his pants down, we thought after losing his first wife due to his indiscretions that he would pull up his pants and leave them on but apparently we were wrong. The Malfoy heir is notorious for sleeping around and as far as we know the only relationship he didn't cheat in was his two year commitment to war heroine Hermione Granger and I think we are all wondering how she got him to stay faithful. We are yet to hear what Astoria Malfoy has decided to do; will she forgive and forget or will Draco Malfoy once again be a divorcee. There is no word yet on who the woman in the picture is but we do know they were spotted getting cosy in the Leaky Cauldron before ending up at the hotel. _

I look at the picture shocked. "Mother this picture was taken inside the hotel room, how did they get this?"

"Draco." She scolds. "I think how they got the picture is the least of your worries right now. Astoria will probably leave you and your company will lose a lot of business. You need to get a statement to the press about how sorry you are for your behaviour to try and keep people on your side. Once is forgivable but twice well you're going to have a lot of difficulties making people think your trustworthy now."

"Thank you mother but I don't really care what others think and Astoria can do whatever she wants." I say calmly. "As for my company, well it will survive." I walk away leaving my mother standing there mouth gaping I walk into my bedroom and Astoria is sitting on the bed, she looks up when I walk in.

"Draco, I'm leaving you." She says, tears in her eyes.

"I figured." I say walking past her to the bathroom, I need a shower.

"Do you even care?" She screams at my back, I turn to look at her calmly.

"Astoria you know the answer to that." I say quietly as I see a tear flow down her cheek. "I never wanted this marriage and you knew that, I don't love you." I whisper and she nods turning around and picking up the suitcase I failed to notice before. "Goodbye Astoria." I say as she leaves she doesn't reply but I know she hears it. My brain is screaming to go after her but my heart is telling me not to. I don't love Astoria I didn't even love my first wife, Amy, the only woman I've ever loved was Hermione and thanks to my stupid father I lost her. I hope he's rolling over in his grave because of my actions, two wives in four years he'd be devastated. I wish I had stayed with Hermione and not given in to my father's threats, we'd probably still be together and she'd still be the woman I loved so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I wish I did haha ;)**

Chapter 7

Hermione POV

"Good morning darling." I say as I walk into the house and see Blaise.

"How was your spa retreat?" he asks as he gives me a kiss on the cheek, looking at me he gives me a confused look but it quickly vanishes and I decide not to ask about it. Turning my thoughts back to the matter at hand I remember that I had told Blaise that I was on a 'spa retreat' last night.

"Fantastic, I had actually forgotten how good spas were." _More like I'd forgotten how good Draco Malfoy was in bed! _

"I'm glad you had a good time babe, you needed it after all the crazy events of this week." I nod pretending to think back on my week. "Speaking of bad weeks, Draco made the front page of the Prophet and for once it had nothing to do with you." Blaise's tone is weird but I can't pick up the emotion behind it so once again I chose to ignore it. I pick up the paper and immediately I see the picture that I sent into the prophet of Draco and I in bed last night, it's amazing what you can do with some simple spells and contact lenses, Draco didn't even come close to recognising me. I make myself focus and turn to Blaise again.

"Well that's a first." I say laughing all the while thinking, _if only you knew._ Smiling I walk toward the bedroom but Blaise stops me with an arm around my waist.

"Hermione, how are you feeling after everything that's happened this week? Honest answer please." He whispers the last bit and I look into his eyes.

"Blaise trust me, I'm good and as long as I have you I'll be good so please stop worrying about me." I finish with a kiss to prove my point and when I pull away he's smiling.

"Ok I believe you this time." Blaise says a boyish smile on his face but once again in his eyes there is something I can't pick. I smile and turn around again extracting myself from his arms. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, I still have my blue contacts in, so that's why Blaise was looking at me confused. Suddenly I hear the POP! Of apparition and I quickly run to the lounge to find that Blaise is gone. Looking around for a note that might explain why he left the only thought in my mind is I hope he didn't connect the dots and figure out its me on the front page of the Prophet. I should have taken polyjuice potion but I wanted to resemble myself a little, well I suppose looking back that was a mistake. When I don't find a note I decide the best thing to do is visit Malfoy, as it's the most likely place for Blaise to be. Walking into his office area I see his secretary press a button on the phone and say 'Miss Granger's here sir.' Is he expecting me or does he just have this so he can prepare himself for whenever I show up uninvited? Walking in I find him sitting behind his desk smirking, I take a quick look around but Blaise isn't here, shit!

"Granger, why are you here? There's nothing you can do to me anymore you made me lose my best friend and I lost my marriage but that didn't have anything to do you." he says sighing in exasperation.

"Didn't it?" I question my eyebrows raised, realisation dawns on his face.

"You were the girl last night." I nod confirming it. "What you hate me so much that you just had to fuck me?" I smirk and he has another realisation. "You did it so you could get a picture and give it to the Prophet which led to the end of my marriage." I laugh sarcastically.

"Wow Malfoy people don't give you enough credit for your brain, it only took you five minutes to work it out. Although I was expecting you to work it out last night especially when I laughed, I thought you would recognise it but I forgot its been four years."

"Hermione are you done yet? Got your revenge?" I pretend to think about it but then I shake my head. "There is nothing else to take from me, nothing else you can do." He states clenching his teeth.

"Well you still have this company so I think that's next on my list. These walls would look great purple." I say laughing as I look at the walls in mock consideration before I turn around and walk out.

...

Blaise POV

Watching as Hermione walks out I cant believe who she has become and I resign myself to the fact that Hermione needs help. I look over to Draco and I see the smirk that is plastered on his face. "Blaise you can stop hiding now, she's gone." He says and I pull the invisibility cloak off. I see sympathy on Draco's face but it quickly vanishes. "Do you see that she's been playing you the whole time?" he asks desperately, obviously wanting me to believe him.

"I believe you Malfoy and I'm sorry I didn't before. I should have known something was up with her but I kept ignoring the signs. Sorry." I say slowly and I see a small smile appear on Draco's face.

"It's fine Blaise now what are we going to do about this?" He asks.

"There's something I need to do alone but I'll see you later." He nods and I walk out knowing exactly what I need to do. I need to get Hermione's secret out so she can finally deal with it. I need to see Ginny.

….

When I floo in she is sitting on the couch deep in thought, when she notices me she stands up and before she can say anything I do. "Ginny I need you to come with me, its really important." She nods and leaves the room for a minute before returning with her coat.

"Is it Hermione? Is she ok?" She asks anxiously and I nod but don't bother elaborating, I just take her hand and apparate us to somewhere I have been so many times before. "Blaise where are we?" She questions as soon as she's had a good look around. It's a small town and we are in front of the church.

"We're in Australia; this is where Hermione was living one year ago." I explain taking her hand and leading her toward the church. We turn past the church and walk into the graveyard, I expertly move through the graves until we are standing in front of one, I nod my head and I hear Ginny take a deep breath preparing herself before she looks down.

**AN: Who's grave could it be I wonder… Looks like Hermione's secret is finally about to be revealed ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for any spelling or gramatical mistakes that may have slipped through, I do check chapters over a few times but something always manages to slip through. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: Some parts of the chapter could upset people. M rating for a reason. Might not upset anyone but just thought I should warn just in case.**

Chapter 8

Ginny POV

_Rose Ginevra Granger_

_March 15__th__ 2008- June 27__th__ 2010_

_Beautiful daughter of Hermione Granger._

_God daughter of Blaise Zabini._

_Niece to Harry and Ginny Potter._

_Loved by all. Rest in peace._

I look up at Blaise and he nods his head confirming what my swirling thoughts had figured out, Rose was Malfoy's daughter. I collapse, my legs unable to hold me up any longer. I cant believe Hermione hid her daughter from us and that we didn't even know about her until now.

"Blaise why didn't she tell us?" I whisper as he leans down beside me.

"Ginny I cant tell you anything." he says back trying to convey a message to me through his eyes.

"You made an unbreakable vow, didn't you?" I question and he nods immediately. "Thank you for showing me this, now I need to go find Harry and Draco and bring them both here." He helps me up and I suddenly realise something. "The anniversary of her death was just a few days ago." He nods once again and I tear up. This beautiful little girl was my family and I didn't even get to meet her, I'm devastated by the loss. Pushing it back I resolve to hold in my feelings until I have shown Harry and Draco, this is defiantly something they need to see.

…

Rushing into Draco's office with Harry in tow I realise that I should probably take there wands off them as well.

"Draco stop what your doing your coming with me." I try to keep my voice down as my frustration grows with this situation.

"What is going on Ginny?" Harry asks sounding frustrated, I turn and glare at him before turning back to Draco.

"I know what happened to Hermione but you both need to come with me right now to see for yourselves." That gets there attention and Draco immediately stands. "Before we go you both need to give me your wands." I say determined to keep them both calm when they figure this out and stop them from hexing something or someone. They both grudgingly give me there wands and I walk out of the office into the street, I quickly find an alley and walk halfway down so that we can apparate without being seen by muggles. Once we are in Australia in front of the church I turn to them both. "You both need to stay calm when you see this got it?" I ask staring them down.

"Got it." they say at the same time. I quietly start walking through the graves until I have reached Rose's grave. I didn't even know the girl but I love her all the same. When Harry see's it his eyes give away the emotions within and I know he isn't taking this well but its not him who worries me. Looking over at Draco I see silent tears flowing down his cheeks his face showing anger and sadness. Sometimes I forget that Draco has a heart but its time's like these that remind me he is human after all and he has lost a child he never even knew he had and that cant be easy for him.

"Draco, are you ok?" I whisper quietly and he nods but I can quite clearly see that he is not ok. "We'll give you some time alone." I say grabbing Harry and going toward the church exit, we are waiting on the street and I can see Draco sitting near the grave sobs wracking his body. "He's distraught." I say to Harry as I turn to look at him.

"How did you expect him to react he just found out he had a daughter and she died." He snaps and I glare at him.

"Harry James Potter, I know your upset but that does not mean its ok to take it out on me. We are all grieving the loss of this little girl so don't you dare snap at me!" I say raising my voice a little, he looks down and I turn my attention back to Draco who I notice has left the grave sight and is walking toward us.

"I need to see Hermione." He says as he reaches us, I nod and hold out my hand to both of them apparating us all into Blaise and Hermione's flat. Obviously hearing us Hermione comes into the living room when she see's us she raises her eyebrows in surprise. "I cant believe you didn't tell me." Draco spits out and Hermione looks shocked and a little confused. "She was my daughter too you know!" He yells and Hermione's face falls.

"Who told you?" She whispers venom in her voice. Draco points his finger towards me and she looks at me shocked. "How did you find out?" I shrug my shoulders determined not to tell her after all I don't want to get Blaise in trouble. "You all need to leave right now." Hermione says glaring at me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" Draco shouts and I see Harry put an arm on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"You didn't deserve to know." She spits out turning her glare from me to Draco, who looks outraged.

"I was her father. I deserved to know more than Blaise did!" He has an incredulous look on his face and I feel his pain.

"No you didn't. you didn't want me in your life that was your decision and since you didn't want me in your life you didn't want your daughter!" Hermione screams.

"THAT WASN'T MY DECISION EITHER!" Draco yells, shaking Harry's hand off his shoulder.

"Bullshit it wasn't Draco, you are such a lying ass!" Hermione states moving closer.

"Hermione you have to understand why we are so upset." Harry says speaking up for the first time.

"No I don't. none of you knew her you have no reason or right to be upset." She turns her glare on Harry and I am just getting so over this situation.

"Guys lets go. Its obvious that this isn't getting us anywhere." I say holding out my hands which Harry quickly takes and Draco reluctantly takes. "Hermione come talk to us when your ready to let us be a part of your life again. Oh and we are on her gravestone so I think we do have a right to be upset." She scoffs and I apparate away.

**AN: Please review, it helps me to know if your enjoying it (which I hope you are) or how I can improve :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Rated M for a reason and a warning that some people may find this chapter upsetting and I'm sorry if you do.**

Chapter 9

Hermione POV

I need to get out of here is the first thought that pops into my head after Draco, Harry and Ginny have left. I quickly pack all of my things and shrink them down before writing a goodbye note to Blaise.

_Blaise,_

_They found out so I had to leave. Don't come looking for me because you wont find me. I'm sorry. Please move on with your life and forget me._

_Hermione_

I decide to apparate to Australia, to the house that I had lived in when I had Rose. It's painful going back but at the moment I know it's where I need to be. I use cleaning spells and soon the house looks like it hasn't been abandoned for the last twelve months. The house was so cute that as soon as I saw it I brought it from the real estate agent, I didn't even bother looking inside. This was home to Rose and I for 3 wonderful years I remember her taking her first steps in the lounge room, speaking her first word (mum) in her high chair, running to the door every time the doorbell rang. Tears slip down my cheeks and I sink to the floor, there are no words to describe how painful the memories of my daughter are, how painful watching her die was. I miss her so much and sometimes I don't even want to get out of bed but I know I have to. I have to move on with my life, its what she would want because even though she was only three she was mature beyond her years. She would have been the smartest witch of her age just like I was.

I get up and walk to my ensuite and head straight to the medicine cabinet, in there I find Rose's morphine tablets. I'm hurting and at the moment this is exactly what I need, I lose count of how many I take but I know it's more than three. I quickly walk down to the kitchen and find a full bottle of firewhiskey. About half way through the bottle I decide that I need to visit Rose, I need to say that I'm sorry for missing her anniversary and for not visiting her since the funeral.

I bring the bottle of firewhiskey with me and by the time I have reached the graveyard I'm having difficulty walking but I continue and I eventually reach her grave to find that Draco Malfoy is there as well, oh shit. We stand there in silence for a few minutes and I finish the bottle.

"Hermione, how did she die?" Draco asks me quietly and I can tell he is crying. Once upon a time this would have made me want to comfort him but at the moment all I want to do is throw his misery into his face. I had to practically go through this loss by myself, well apart from Blaise but he was rather unhelpful, so Draco can just suffer by himself as well.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" I spit swaying slightly. "You don't care about anyone. You dumped me and broke my heart but you don't care and you wouldn't have cared about Rose had you even known about her."

"You don't know anything Hermione. I cared about you so much, actually I still care about you. I was forced to dump you, I didn't want to." I look at him questiongly and he continues. "My father threatened your life I had to break up with you to keep you alive and I've regretted it every day since. I love you Hermione and I love our daughter."

"You could have told me about your father's threats, maybe then you would have known your daughter but like always you had to do things your way and it cost you your daughter." I yell, the bottle of firewhiskey I've consumed making me bolder than usual.

"What do you mean 'my way'?" He questions looking me in the eyes.

"The Draco Freaking Malfoy way! You have to do everything yourself and refuse to involve other people in it even if it's about them! We could have worked something out you didn't have to dump me but because you refused to tell me anything we broke up. Therefore ruining your chance of knowing your daughter." I yell. I begin to get lightheaded and sit down, Draco looks down at me curiously.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asks worry in his beautiful eyes.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject you arrogant little ferret. You are a selfish person and you know I will win this argument which is why you're changing the subject." I state.

"Hermione you're not making much sense and you don't look all that well. How much have you had to drink?" he asks eyeing the empty firewhiskey bottle in my hand.

"That is none of your business. Stop pretending like you care your just embarrassing your self." I laugh while my head starts spinning. At that precise moment I have the biggest realisation; I've had a lot of heavy pain killers and a full bottle of firewhiskey. This is not going to end well for me but I refuse to tell Draco that I'm not ok. He can just have my death on his hands. That's the most perfect revenge I could have thought of, if he loves me so much then dying right in front of him will really hurt him and to top it off I'll get to be back with my Rose. I don't know why I never thought of this option before.

"Hermione I do care so please just tell me where you live so I can take you home." Draco says kneeling in front of me.

"This is home." I say looking at Rose's gravestone and sighing.

"I wish you had told me about her, I would have loved to have known her." He whispers and I shake my head trying to rid it of the blackness that is starting to take over. I lie down and stare up at him.

"You would have loved her." I whisper. "Goodbye." Is the last thing I manage to get out before I finally let the blackness take over.

**AN: Sorry to repeat myself but.. I hope that this chapter doesn't upset anyone as I know it's a bit of an upsetting topic. Anyway see you next week :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco POV

"Hermione wake up." I say shaking her slightly. She doesn't move or stir and I check her pulse, it's very weak. "Hermione!" I yell but still I get no response. Panicking I pick her up and apparate to St Mungos. "Quick someone help me." I shout to no one in particular, a healer comes rushing over and magically summons a stretcher.

"Put her on here." She states and I quickly oblige. She pushes the stretcher away but I'm stopped by another hospital employee.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there. Why don't you go alert her friends and family?" She questions and I realise that I should probably go tell Blaise, Ginny and Harry. I apparate to Blaise and Hermione's apartment and call out to him.

"BLAISE!" He walks out looking startled and before he can speak I cut him off. "Hermione's in hospital." His eyes widen and he stands there like a gaping fish. "Don't just stand there Blaise, go see her. I'll go alert Harry and Ginny." He nods and I floo over to the Potters because I know that there wards wont allow me to apparate in.

"What do you want Draco?" Ginny asks as soon as I floo in, she looks up and sees the panicked look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Hermione's in St Mungos." Standing up she calls to Potter and we all make our way over there. I walk immediately over to Blaise. "Is there any news?" he shakes his head and I see tears in his eyes, Harry and Ginny walk over and Ginny gives Blaise a hug.

"The only thing they've told me was that they think it was a suicide attempt. The wouldn't tell me anymore because I'm not family." We all stand there trying to process this news. Hermione committing suicide? It just doesn't seem like something she would do but then again she suffered a big loss and I don't think she was dealing with it very well.

"Blaise did Hermione ever find her parents?" Ginny questions and he nods so she continues. "We should tell them, they would want to know." Blaise shakes his head, sniffling.

"We cant, there dead." We all stand there shocked, Hermione has lost so much in her life. No wonder she tried to kill herself. I wish I had never broken up with her, none of this would have happened, we would still be happy. I hate my father. I hate myself.

…

After half an hour of waiting a healer walks out. "Are you Miss Granger's family?" She asks and we all shake our heads, the healer smiles at us sadly. "Then I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything."

"Hermione doesn't have any living relatives, we are the closet thing she has to family. Please tell us." Harry speaks up and the healer looks at him obviously just realising who he is.

"Fine but only because she has no other family. We had to pump her stomach, she had taken a bunch of very strong painkillers along with a large amount of alcohol. You are all lucky that someone was with her when she blacked out otherwise she might not have made it. Anyway we have given her some potions and we have to keep her on 48 hour suicide watch but she will make a full recovery. She has been transferred to the psychiatric ward and you can all visit but at the moment she is asleep and probably will be for another 3 hours so I suggest you all go home and freshen up."

"Thank you so much." Ginny says giving the healer a hug. The woman walks off looking a little frazzled. "Lets all go back to our house so we can talk." We all nod mutely and head for the fireplaces. We arrive in the Potter's lounge and I sit down on the couch head in hands.

"Draco how did you know she was in hospital?" Blaise asks and I look at him.

"She was with me when she lost consciousness I took her to the hospital." Everyone looks confused and I decided to elaborate. "I was in the graveyard at Rose's grave and Hermione came over, off her face drunk a bottle of firewhiskey in hand. I didn't know she had taken anything I thought she was just wasted. We had a conversation and she lied down on Rose's grave I thought she was just passing out but she was unresponsive so I took her to St Mungos." I sigh. This has been a crazy day.

First I find out that I had a daughter that died and then the love of my life tries to commit suicide. What is my life?

"Good thinking Draco. What were you two talking about with her?" Ginny asks.

"Us mainly." I shrug. I don't really want to get into it but I know that Ginny won't leave it alone.

"What about you two?" I roll my eyes.

"About why we broke up." I say trying to be vague.

"Draco if you got any less descriptive there wouldn't be a point in talking, I want details like why you broke up." I look down defeated I know there is no way of getting out of this.

"Fine we broke up because of my father. He told me that if I didn't break up with Hermione he would kill her, I did it to protect her." Everyone around me looks shocked and I just avert my eyes to my hands.

"Draco, Hermione is perfectly capable of looking after herself. You were being stupid when you dumped her." Ginny states glaring at me.

"I know she can look after herself and trust me I have regretted dumping her every day since. I still love her." I whisper the last bit but they all hear it and I look up to Blaise. "Sorry." He smiles at me.

"It's fine honestly. I've come to realise that I don't love Hermione and she doesn't love me. We are together because it's convenient and because we numb the pain for each other, we have a relationship based on comfort not love. Besides its over." He smiles sadly and I look at him confused.

"Since when is it over?" I question a little too excited, he smirks seeing my expression.

"This morning." I can't help the smile that lights my face as a feeling of extreme happiness engulfs me. "Draco you know what this means?" I shrug. "You get another shot and you better not stuff it up this time."

"I won't trust me."

"Good because if you do you will have all three of us to deal with." Blaise says signalling to Harry and Ginny as well as himself and I smirk. I don't care what they say I don't need the threat of being beaten to not stuff this up Hermione is my world and nothing and no one will keep me from her this time. I am determined to grow old with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Hello! Sorry there was no update last week I was on holiday and didn't have my laptop with me because my mum banned me from bringing it haha but anyway here you go…**

Chapter 11

Draco POV

Walking into St Mungos I can't wait to see Hermione and try and sort out our complicated relationship. I have asked Blaise, Harry and Ginny not to visit for half an hour so that I can have a good talk to her about everything, including our possible future together. As I walk into her room she looks up and glares at me, _well this is off to a good start. _

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She snarls and I am momentarily taken aback by her tone.

"I'm here to talk to you Hermione, about the things we talked about yesterday." I state simply and she just looks at me.

"I barely remember talking to you yesterday and from what I do remember there's no reason to have a continuation." She turns her head away from me and I start to get frustrated.

"Fine, ill give you a refresher. I told you that I was forced in to breaking up with you by my father and that it was something I have regretted everyday since and more importantly I told you that I still love you." She looks up at me disbelief clear in her beautiful brown eyes. "Hermione I swear to you that it's the truth. Please believe me. I love you and I can't live without you, I've tried." I whisper the last part as I look into her eyes once again. There is an emotion in them that I cant understand and a defeated feeling starts to form in my stomach, deciding that I have nothing to lose I continue, "I want you back Hermione." She scoffs and I stand realising that I'm probably not going to get anywhere with her. As I walk towards the door Hermione speaks.

"You always give up easily Malfoy and that's why we wouldn't work, you don't want me enough to fight for me and I need someone who will fight for me." I close my eyes as a tear slips down my cheek and then I scold myself, _Malfoy's don't cry!_ As I continue to walk out I hear her whisper '_because I need all the help I can get'_ which she must have meant to say on the end of her last sentence, I continue to walk ignoring the comment and the feeling that I need to go back. I can't keep running to Hermione, after everything I have been through for her all the tests she put me through at the start of our relationship, all the challenges we faced. It was all for nothing, I will never get my fairytale. She is all I've ever wanted and she doesn't want me.

Apparating to Hogsmead I walk to the tree where I first asked Hermione out, I remember it clear as day, I was so nervous.

_*Flashback*_

"_Gra- Hermione, um are you excited to graduate?" I ask thinking to myself about how stupid I was, I came over here to ask her out not ask about graduation, I might as well have just started with the weather it would have been smarter. Looking at her I see a shocked expression on her face and I raise an eyebrow, "Why do you look so shocked?" I question, trying to hold back my laugh._

_ "I just… we just… um I didn't know we were on um first name basis." She says blushing and this time I can't resist the urge to laugh and I let out a quick laugh before stopping._

_ "Well we've been talking all year and I sort of figured that it was probably about time." I say trying to make my voice go above a whisper as I stare into her eyes. What I'm saying is of course true, we have been talking all year and have become sort of friends, we are not at the telling secrets to each other stage but we do know a fair bit about each other. Remembering my less-than-masculine sentence I feel a little colour on my cheeks and I can't believe how late my reaction is._

_ "For once you're right… Draco." She is a bit hesitant but when she finally speaks my name I feel my stomach flutter and I immediately try to hide the smile that is lighting my face. This has somehow managed to give me a bit of confidence and I look her in the eye._

_ "Hermione, would you maybe want to go on a date with me? Maybe after graduation?" I ask quietly and hesitantly, I see conflicting emotions pass through her eyes and I prepare myself for the rejection I believe is coming, my pride deflating like a balloon._

_ "I might. If you can prove that I can trust you and you show me how much you actually want to go out with me." I stare at her stumped, it's not a no but at the same time I don't know how I'm meant to prove these things to her so stupidly I ask._

_ "How am I meant to prove that?"_

_ "Draco, you're a clever boy, I'm sure you'll work it out." She smirks and walks away looking back over her shoulder to smile at me once before disappearing around a corner and all I can think for the moment is where did that confidence come from? It made her look more beautiful and sexy than I have ever seen her. I stand rooted to the spot, I can't believe she just said maybe! I'm extremely excited and I haven't even gotten the date yet. I feel like all of my dreams have come true and I decide to head back to the castle to plan what to do to win Hermione over._

_*End flashback*_

I think back over all the mistakes of our relationship, the main one being when I dumped her. I hate my father although I know that deep down it is my fault I lost her. A fury like I have never felt builds in my chest and I wish he was alive so I could take it out on him but he's not and at this moment I don't even want to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 12

I can't believe I'm in hospital. I can't believe Malfoy just confessed his love for me, for _apparently_ the second time in the last few days. Sitting up I make the snap decision that I need to get out of this hospital; out of this country even. Slipping my legs over the side of the bed I go to stand when a hand on my shoulder stops me I look up and find Blaise smiling sadly at me.

"Hermione, lie back down you know the nurses won't discharge you yet." Sighing I glare at him and lie back down. "How are you?" he asks cheerily and I moan.

"Blaise I'm fine." I say sighing and then I remember that I dumped him and a embarrassed blush enters my face, he of course notices and like he can read my mind he gives me a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry for how I treated you this last year, I know I manipulated your emotions for my own gain and I'm so sorry." I whisper a tear slipping down my cheek, my cold façade that I flaunted this last year gone. I feel Blaise's arms wrap around me and I sigh.

"Its fine Hermione really I knew we weren't meant to be and deep down I knew that we didn't love each other and were only in our relationship for comfort." He whispers in my ear.

"I don't deserve a friend like you, you're amazing and your going to make some lucky girl very happy one day, I hope you know that." I say into his shoulder, holding him closer to me.

"Hermione you have to make me one promise, ok?" I silently nod against his shoulder and I feel him sigh. "Please talk to someone about Rose, you need to get yourself some help because everyone thought we were going to lose you yesterday and it terrified us so please get help so your friends can sleep easy at night." I nod, knowing deep down that he's right; I cant keep suppressing my memories of Rose, I need to face them and I need to remember my beautiful girl, I need to learn how to talk about her and think about her without the pain. I need help.

"Blaise, do you think they'll put me in an institution?" I ask quietly.

"Maybe but if you don't want to then I'm sure we can stop it from happening." I nod thinking that maybe an institution is exactly where I need to be right now.

"I want to go to one, I think it will be what's best for me." I whisper and Blaise looks shocked for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. I look up to find Harry and Ginny in the doorway and I smile a sad smile at them. "Hey." I say as they walk over to sit beside me bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Harry asks quietly and I see tears in Ginny's eyes.

"I'm fine guys, sorry for everything I put you through." I whisper taking Ginny's hand as her tears slip out.

"Why did you do it Hermione? You know you can always talk to us there is never an excuse to try to take your own life. We are always here." I look at them in disbelief.

"I didn't try to take my own life, it was an accident." I state sharply.

"Hermione you took enough pills to kill anyone and then mixed it with alcohol, how could we not think it was a suicide attempt?" Ginny tries to reason.

"You should know me well enough to know that I would never do anything like this on purpose, no matter how hard things got." I whisper looking at my hands and trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Hermione we don't really know you at all anymore. You show up after being missing for four years and you are a completely different person who has an agenda, secrets and no real emotions. We want to believe you didn't do this on purpose but all the evidence stacks against it not being an accident." Ginny states calmly like she's reading an article from a newspaper or something. I stare at my hands silently refusing to answer I hear her sigh but I ignore it.

"Hermione you have to understand where we are coming from." Blaise says quietly and I look up at him tears in my eyes, _not him too, out of everyone I thought he would believe me._ I look back down and continue my thoughts about Blaise, I cant believe this.

"Look I already agreed to go to the stupid centre so I don't see what you are all still doing here. You obviously don't believe me so there is no reason for you to be here, so much for you guys being my 'friends.'" I say making quotations in the air with my hands before lying down and turning my back on my group of traitors. I hear them get up and as they reach the door I think I hear a sniffle, probably from Ginny, but I chose to stay where I am until the door has closed and then I turn to lie on my back. My friends don't believe me, I don't have any family, my life sucks. Stuff Blaise and Ginny and Harry. Stuff everyone. I'm leaving. Getting up I walk to the door but before I can even get it open a nurse has walked in and ordered me back into bed.

"Where were you going honey?" She asks in what I believe to be her motherly voice. Thinking quickly I come up with a legit enough excuse.

"I just wanted to go to the front desk and ask them to call Draco Malfoy for me, I want to see him." I say with a sad smile on my face. "I need to apologise to him." I continue thinking about how easy lying has become to me this last year.

"I'll do it for you, you just stay here, ok?" I nod my head and when she leaves I scowl at her back, now what will I do? I suppose I could always talk Draco into getting me out, he has power, money and influence so it should be easy enough for him and I can easily manipulate his 'feelings' for me. This might not be so hard after all.


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, I'm so sorry that I have been MIA for ages, after I got over my family problems I had terrible writers block and couldn't write at all and then all my work was due in and I didn't have time to write and I'm sorry for these lame excuses but sadly it's the truth so sorry again.**

**Secondly, I won't be updating every week like I used to as this next month I have exams and a family holiday to deal with so I apologise in advance for my inactivity.**

**Last of all, I just want to say enjoy and thanks for reading the support of people who read my story is what keeps me writing so please do me a favour and review. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 13

Draco POV

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?" Asks a face that suddenly appears in my floo and removes me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I answer as politely as I can, seeing as I've just been interrupted from my thoughts.

"I'm a healer from St Mungos…" _Oh no, is something wrong with Hermione?_ Is the first thought to enter my mind but the healer continues speaking, leaving me no room to ask questions. "…I'm just here to tell you that Ms Granger wishes to see you at your earliest convenience. Good day to you sir." And with that she disappears and I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding… and then it hits me. Hermione wants to see me! I quickly run into my bedroom and change into new clothes before apparating back to the hospital. Walking into her room I see her staring into space, I sit down beside her and she snaps her head to look at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You came." She whispers.

"You called." I reply smirking.

"Yes I did… I'm so sorry for everything that happened earlier I've had time to think and I remember some stuff from last night. I think I want to give 'us' another try." I nod enthusiastically a big smile on my face as she continues. "But I cant from in here, Draco can you please get me out of here? Today?" I think for a minute, Hermione has had a complete change of heart since I was here this morning and something in me realises that I should be cautious but I want to trust her and get her out of here. So making my decision I stand up.

"I'll go talk to the nurses and get you out." I walk out and over to the nurses station. "I want to get Ms Granger released." The nurse looks up surprised and then at her clipboard.

"I'm sorry sir but Ms Granger is under 48 observation, she cant be released yet." I put my best smile on my face and I see her eyes widen, I look down at her name badge _Healer Sophia Hines_.

"Sophia, I wasn't asking you if she could be released I was telling you." She opens her mouth to protest but I keep talking. "My name is Draco Malfoy…" Her eyes widen and I smirk "…and I know quite a few members of the hospital board and you don't want me to have to call them because then you will be jobless in less than an hour, understand?" She nods and I smile again. "Now, Ms Granger's release." Walking back into Hermione's room with a triumphant smile on my face I see her face light up as well.

"You got me out..?" She asks happily and I nod, she smiles at me again. "Thank you Draco." She gets up and starts packing her things.

"There is one condition though." She turns to look at me defeat and suspicion on her face. "The hospital would only release you into my custody so you have to stay with me for twenty-four hour observation but after that you can go home." She smiles again and nods.

"That shouldn't be too difficult after all we've stayed with each other before." I smirk thinking back on our past. I eventually snap out of my thoughts and find Hermione staring at me a bemused smirk on her face. "Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking, now lets get you to my house for a shower and a meal, I know hospital food isn't very good." Hermione smiles again and I smile back before grabbing her hand and walking toward the entrance so I can apparate away.

"Your right hospital food is terrible." She laughs before I apparate away to my apartment. As we arrive in my living room I let go of her hand so that she can wander around as I know she'll want to look at the massive bookshelf I have on the wall but to my surprise she only gives it a quick glance before looking back at me. "That shower you were talking about… where is it?" She asks timedly and I smile a reassuring smile.

"Its down the hall follow me and I'll get you a towel." I begin to walk and look over my shoulder to see that she is following me before I continue further down and point out the bathroom to her, I walk a little further down and get a towel out of the linen closet and turn back to her. She takes it from me and walks into the bathroom but before she shuts the door she turns to look at me once more.

"Thanks again Draco, this means a lot to me." She smiles before shutting the door. I decide that I should probably floo the Potter's and Blaise to let them know whats going on in case they go to visit Hermione at the hospital and freak out when she's not there. As I reach the floo I hear a POP of apparition and turn around to find that no one has apparated in.. which means… oh god…. Hermione must of apparated out. I quickly run to the bathroom, unlock the door and burst in but she's gone and she hasn't even left a note,_ oh shit!_

Apparating over to Blaise's I realise that she probably played me and I am just a fool, I should have listened to the part of me that said not to trust her. Blaise looks up at me as I land in his lounge and I look down ashamed.

"I lost Hermione." He looks at me weirdly and I look down again.

"Mate she'll come round just keep trying." He says misinterpreting what I'm trying to tell him.

"No Blaise." I say annoyed. "I mean that I got her released from hospital and then she took off and I have no idea where she has gone or her state of mind." His eyes narrow and I can tell he is trying not to lose his temper.

"What were you thinking Malfoy? I had convinced her to get help! After months of worrying about her I finally didn't have to as much and now you've gone and done this? Great job mate." I look up and see him apparate off. Deciding that there isn't anything I can do I apparate home and collapse on the couch hoping that Hermione will come back and that she meant what she said at the hospital.

…

Flooing to the Potter's I find Blaise sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "No luck finding her I assume." I say and Blaise looks up narrowing his eyes at me.

"No thanks to you. I cant believe you got her discharged, you are such an idiot!" He stands and Ginny quickly steps in between us so that Blaise cant get to me.

"Look I'm sorry but she's very persuasive when she wants to be and I honestly thought she was being genuine. I didn't know I was being played." I whisper the last part but everyone still hears it.

"Ha!" Blaise laughs sarcastically. "You, the biggest player I have ever met, didn't know you were getting played? You are such a bullshit artist and just so you know if anything happens to her I will hold you responsible Malfoy." Before I can reply Ginny interrupts giving me a look that quite clearly means shut the hell up.

"Boys fighting isn't helping, we should all be working together to find Hermione, after all we all love her." Ginny stops and I see tears in her eyes which makes me feel really guilty about my useless fight with Blaise but before I can comfort her a owl knocks on the window and Ginny quickly goes over to receive the letter it is carrying. She turns it over and looks at the sender a gasp escaping her lips. "HARRY!" She yells and he quickly appears in the room, "Its from Hermione." We all quickly surround Ginny and begin to read the letter over her shoulder.

_To Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Draco,_

_So as you all probably know by now I have left. Don't blame Draco for discharging me; I tricked him in to it. I'm going away again but don't worry this time it wont be for four years, ill be back soon I promise. Until then look after yourselves and move on as if I never came back. I love you all. See you soon._

_Hermione._

_P.S Blaise you should move on as if the whole four years didn't happen, I'm so sorry._

We all look at each other disbelief clear on everyone's faces and tears in Ginny's eyes.

"She's gone…. Again.." Ginny says voicing what we all knew but didn't want to admit and clearly trying to stop her tears from spilling over.

"But she'll be back this time hunny, don't worry," Potter chimes in trying to reassure Ginny. While Blaise and I nod at what Harry has said in the back of my mind I'm undecided about what will happen. I of course want her to come back but I'm not sure she will after everything that's happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 14

4 months later

"Hermione are you sure you're ready for this step?" Dr Waler questioned timidly, while Hermione had come so far since she had first arrived and he was worried that this step could put her back weeks and he was also afraid she couldn't handle the emotional stress it would put her under.

"Yes I'm positive. If I don't do this now I won't be able to get any further with my treatment." She said staring intently into his eyes trying to prove she was ready for this, finally he sighed.

"Ok. I will make the necessary arrangements but Hermione just know if I think you're losing it, I'll cut you off, ok?" Now it was his turn to stare intently at her but it didn't faze her.

"Deal."

….

It was a normal morning for Draco he had woken up after dreaming of Hermione, had eaten breakfast, showered and dressed while thinking of Hermione and was now preparing to floo to work where he would spend the day thinking of Hermione and occasionally doing some work. Just as he was about to step into the floo there was a tapping at his window and he looked over to see an unfamiliar owl, quickly walking over he opened the window and took the letter, the owl took off straight away so he obviously wasn't meant to reply. He hesitantly opened the letter and read:

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_My name is Dr Waler and I on behalf of the Medical and Mental Institution England are writing to inform you that Ms Granger wishes to see you on the 24__th__ June at 2pm, please don't be late. It is important to her treatment that you show up so if there is any issues with the date or time please organise to change it within the next week. See you then._

_Dr Waler._

Draco just stood there for a few minutes staring at the letter disbelief evident all over face. All this time she was gone she's been in a institute? Draco questioned, he couldn't believe it. Quickly flooing to the Potters Draco was more than a little startled to find Ginny balling her eyes out in Potters arms, he thought for sure that they also would have received a letter and would be jumping over the moon with happiness.

"What happened?" He asked hesitantly, not really sure he wanted the answer but instead of answering Potter just shoved a letter towards him which Draco took hesitantly and quickly scanned.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_My name is Dr Waler and I on behalf of the Medical and Mental Institution England are writing to inform you that Ms Granger wishes to see you on the 24__th__ June at 1pm, please don't be late. It is important to her treatment that you show up so if there is any issues with the date or time please organise to change it within the next week. See you then._

_Dr Waler._

Looking up confused Draco continued to just stare at Ginny as she cried her eyes out, this letter was pretty much the same as the one he received so why was she is so upset? Stupidly Draco decided to ask.

"Uh, Ginny, isn't this a good thing?" Lucky he still had good reflexes from being a seeker otherwise the cushion that was flung at his perfect blond locks would have hit him squarely in the head. Going to ask what that was for Draco was quickly silenced by a look for Potter, so he just decided to stand there awkwardly until Ginny felt like talking about it. After waiting impatiently for five minutes he was immensely happy to here the floo and see his best friend Blaise step out. Blaise glanced quizzically at Ginny and Draco gave him a very clear look suggesting that he not make a sound for now and not surprisingly Blaise listened. After another ten minutes of constant crying Ginny finally calmed down enough to talk and hopefully tell them all what had upset her.

"I can't believe were going to see her again I honestly thought that this time she was gone for good. I'm so happy!" She squealed before bursting into tears again, honestly women!

"That's it… your happy..? I waited through over 15 minutes of crying to find out that you were only crying because you were happy..?" Draco said exasperated. He couldn't believe he stayed for this, actually why did he stay at all he didn't particularly care all that much about what Ginny was crying about.

"Draco this is a very emotional time, we haven't heard from her since she left and now we find out that she left to get help... I'm happy but I'm also sad, I wish that we could have been around to help her as well and we weren't so I feel like I failed her a little. I'm sorry that I wasted your precious time crying but I needed to get it out, ok?" Ahh _there is the fiery red head I'm used to_ Draco thinks trying to hide his smirk at the outburst.

"That's all you had to say Ginny," Draco says laughing as he heads for the floo and leaves.

Back at the Potter's everyone is staring at the floo disbelieving that they just heard Draco Malfoy laugh, actually the last time any of them had heard him laugh was when he was with Hermione. _He must be super happy about Hermione getting help_ is the thought in everyone's heads as they stare after him.

…

"All of the arrangements have been made, your friends will be here in a week's time and each will have half an hour with you. I suggest you write down everything you want to tell them so that you don't forget anything when you see them, you will find that half an hour goes very fast when you have a lot of catching up and apologising to do."

"Thank you doctor." Hermione says politely already having started on her list, the first of course being to apologise for her actions.

**AN: Please review it helps me a lot to know what people think and it makes me want to write more :) **

**I'm already halfway through the nest chapter so keep an eye out in the next few days as I want to post it before I leave for holidays next Friday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 15

Hermione POV

"Hermione, Harry and Ginny are in the waiting room. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dr Waler asks looking at me with that serious concerned look he often wears around patients. I nod and try to smile my most reassuring smile.

"These are my friends and I want to see them, everything will be fine." I state clearly, my voice level even though I feel like a nervous wreck.

"Ok. I will go get them now, just know I have absolute faith in you and although I was hesitant I think you're right seeing them is exactly what you need to begin the next phase of treatment." He smiles and turns to leave.

"They don't call me the brightest witch of this age for nothing." I laugh and Dr Waler chuckles as he walks out of the room. The moment the door closes behind him anxiety begins to creep into my brain. _Oh gosh, what if they are angry at me for all the things I did, the way I acted. Oh no, oh no, I can't do this! __**Wait! Yes I can, stop thinking Hermione you can do this**__. Hold the phone, isn't talking to yourself the first sign of going crazy? __**Well I suppose if I am going crazy I'm in the right place. **_My laughter radiates around the room and I take a few deep breaths to calm myself. _They should be here by now!_ Just as I think that the door opens and Harry and Ginny appear in the doorway, smiles on their faces. I'm so happy that they don't appear to be mad that I burst into tears as I run to give them both a massive hug. At some point between my dramatic run to the door and hugging Harry Ginny has also began to cry and after I finally let go of Harry I turn back to Ginny and we just hold each other until we have no tears left to cry.

"You two good yet?" I turn to face Harry who has taken a seat while watching us ball our eyes out and has the biggest smile on his face that I have ever seen, I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips upon seeing his expression.

"I think so because I am out of tears." I laugh again.

"Well now that's over, we better get down to business." Seeing my face fall he adds, "Metaphorically of course. Um your doctor said you had a list of things you had to get through and we do only have half an hour."

"Harry when did you become so sensible?" I joke with a look of mock surprise on my face. Regardless of my joking manner I pick up the notebook that has my lists for what I want to tell each person, well in this case persons.

**Harry and Ginny**

**Apologise for leaving in the first place**

**Apologise for not telling them about Rose**

**Apologise for coming back like I did and wreaking havoc**

**Ask about their lives and actually listen and care what they say**

**Make sure they aren't mad at you**

"Ok first things first….." I sigh before I launch into my mountain of apologies.

…

"So, there's just one last thing on my list…. I want you two to tell how you really feel toward me and get out any anger that you may have. I don't want you to be mad at me so I want to sort out any problems you may have now." I look at them timidly not wanting to get my hopes up but hoping that we are fine.

"Don't be silly Hermione, we could never be mad at you." Ginny states clearly, coming over to hug me. I look over Ginny's shoulder to Harry who smiles a reassuring smile and nods.

"Hermione, its time for your guests to go, Blaise Zabini is waiting. I'll go get him while you say your goodbyes." I nod as Dr Waler leaves the room and I look at my friends once more before engulfing them both in a big hug.

"It was so nice to see you guys, I hope to see you again soon but I don't know how much longer I'll be here. I promise to write though." I say as I feel tears well up in my eyes once more.

"Bye Hermione we'll see you soon I'm sure." Harry smiles and Ginny nods her head vigorously beside him. I laugh and follow them to the door, which we reach just as it opens. Dr Waler opens the door far enough so that Harry and Ginny can get out but not far enough for me to see Blaise. All my earlier anxieties once again inhabit my brain and I can't help thinking, _what if Blaise hates me?_ I did a lot of bad things in that period of time but the worst by far was using Blaise's feelings to my advantage and using him to get my revenge, not to mention turning him against his own best friend. But no he doesn't hate me, what did he say in the hospital?

*_Flashback*_

"_I'm sorry for how I treated you this last year, I know I manipulated your emotions for my own gain and I'm so sorry." I whisper a tear slipping down my cheek, my cold façade that I flaunted this last year gone. I feel Blaise's arms wrap around me and I sigh._

_ "It's fine Hermione really I knew we weren't meant to be and deep down I knew that we didn't love each other and were only in our relationship for comfort." He whispers in my ear._

_ "I don't deserve a friend like you, you're amazing and your going to make some lucky girl very happy one day, I hope you know that." _

_*End Flashback*_

Ok, everything is going to be ok just breathe. I look up to find Dr Waler looking at me and I know he has seen my anxiety, pushing it to the back of my mind I nod my head signalling that I am ready to see Blaise. He steps aside and there he is.

"Hello Hermione."

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long, recently I have been having trouble finding the time and motivation to write this story but I really want to finish this story so hopefully there should be more chapters going up in the weeks to come. Thank you to everyone who has kept this story alerted or favourited :) **

**One last thing... please review :)**

**Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


End file.
